Blades Drawn/Script
Chapter 25: Blades Drawn Opening * Corrin: This place is one giant maze... It's so frustrating. * Azura: You're right... It might be easier if we split up to search the castle. * Corrin: Agreed. Everyone! We're going to split up. We'll regroup once someone has found the stairs leading up. * Azura: Call out once you find the stairs. I'll sing to alert everyone else, and we'll all move forward together. (Scene fades. Corrin is exploring the fort) * Corrin: Aha, found them. Hey! Everyone! They're over— * ???: I am the forgotten dragon. The betrayed king. The entombed god... * Corrin: What in the world? * ???: In the name of the King of Valla, I sentence you to DEATH! (Something rushes towards Corrin and suddenly fades to white. Corrin is woken by Gunter) * Corrin: Gunter... * Gunter: You're coming to. Thank goodness. * Corrin: I... I was attacked by an incredibly powerful magic... * Gunter: I thought I sensed something. Listen, milord/milady. The enemy must have escaped down the corridor. I'll chase after them—please wait here and recover. * Corrin: No, Gunter. I'll go with you. It will be easier to capture them if we're together. There's something I need to check.../. * Gunter: ... All right. We'll go together. * Corrin: I think that whoever attacked me just now was also the one who killed Scarlet. * Gunter: What?! Are you sure? * Corrin: Yes. "I am the forgotten dragon. The betrayed king. The entombed god..." I heard those exact same words after Scarlet and I jumped from the bridge. * Gunter: Then...this same attacker is trying to catch you while you are separated from everyone. Did he or she somehow know that we'd split up? Our original suspicion may be correct, Lord/Lady Corrin. Your attacker could be part of our group. * Corrin: I know—you and Ryoma both said so before, but we can't be hasty. Scarlet would have hated for us to turn on each other for no reason. * Gunter: Scarlet... You're right, milord/milady. The sight of her with that flower pinned to her chest just before the jump... I do not wish you to meet the same fate, milord/milady. (Scene change. Corrin and Gunter meet up with Azura) * Azura: Is that you, Corrin? * Corrin: Azura? I didn't realize you were near... * Azura: Corrin, you look pale. You as well, Gunter. Is everything OK? * Gunter: What are you doing here, Lady Azura? The only way to get here is by coming down that corridor. I saw no other way... * Corrin: Gunter, don't tell me that you think... You believe Azura is the one who... * Azura: What are you talking about? What happened? (Two enemy soldiers appear) * Corrin: We're under attack! Azura! Alert everyone to gather here! * Azura: Right away! * Gunter: But, milord/milady... * Corrin: I'm sorry, Gunter. I know what you're thinking. But you know me. You know, above all else, what I have to do. * Gunter: ...You can't stop believing in people? * Corrin: Correct. And I'm not going to start now by no longer trusting those closest to me. Now, let's meet the enemy! (A shadowy figure appears as Ryoma joins Corrin) * ???: Heh. Heh. Heh... * Corrin: I recognize you! You're the one who appeared in Hoshido and killed my mother! * ???: Hahaha... Do you have any idea how amazing this feels? Not only have my own children come to fight me, but you've all grown so strong... There can be no greater challenge of my abilities than this. (Screen fades to white as the portrait of Sumeragi is shown) * Corrin: What are you saying?! Ryoma, is this... * Ryoma: It... It can't be... This must be another deception... Or could it really be... Father? * Sumeragi: Well done, Ryoma—my eldest son. Once I was a king, but now I am a lowly servant to Anankos. My fall did bother me, for a time...but no more! Not with opponents like you! I'm so happy, my children. Look how strong you've become! Strong enough to fight your way here. This will be a glorious battle. Come! Show me what you're capable of—show me how much you've grown! Pre-Battle * Sumeragi: I would not be a dutiful father if I did not test your capabilities. Before we can fight, you must prove you can even reach me. There are three Dragon Veins; once you've activated them all, you can cross. I look forward to seeing what you can bring to the battlefield. Battle (After activating the first Dragon Vein) * Sumeragi: Well done—that's one activated. Onward to the other two... (After activating the second Dragon Vein) * Sumeragi: You've grown so much since I've been gone. Go. One Dragon Vein remains. (After activating the last Dragon Vein) * Sumeragi: And that is the third Dragon Vein. Well done, my children. Come, meet your father in battle. Against Sumeragi Pre-Battle vs. Corrin * Sumeragi: Corrin... You needn't rely on your sword alone. there is greater power within you. Unleash it—avenge your mother. Give me a real battle! * Corrin: Father! vs. Ryoma *'Sumeragi': Ryoma, my eldest son... My pride... I hunger for the glory of a battle between us. I expect nothing less than your best—you will be getting mine! *'Ryoma': My father...was a respectable man, a just king, and a true samurai. You, fueled only by a lust for battle and glory, are not that man. I will destroy you for pretending to be him! Defeated After Battle (Sumeragi rests against a wall, surrounded by his children) * Sumeragi: You've all...become so strong. * Ryoma: Father! * Hinoka: How could this happen? How could our father... * Takumi: Sakura! Quickly, heal him! * Sakura: Oh! R-right! (Sakura casts a healing spell) * Ryoma: No effect? Damn it! Why isn't this working?! * Sumeragi: Why...why are you crying? You've met and surpassed my hopes for you... As warriors on the battlefield... And as royalty of Hoshido. I couldn't have wished for anything better. Be proud. Be proud of who you've become. And...know that I am. * Ryoma: ... * Takumi: I will...Father. * Sumeragi: ...Corrin. I must apologize to you. * Corrin: Why, Father? * Sumeragi: I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you that day... Your life could have been so different if only I'd been stronger. * Corrin: Father...don't apologize! They're faint, but I still have memories of my childhood with you... I remember watching you swing your sword... Feeling safe when you patted me on the head with your big, warm hand... I knew that you loved me. And you gave your life trying to protect me. * Sumeragi: Hah, such a forgiving young man/woman... ...Corrin, did you find Mikoto? * Corrin: Yes, we did... * Sumeragi: That's good. Though I loved her dearly, my time with her was so brief... I'll never forget the day we first met. She'd traveled alone to Hoshido from Valla. When I saw her, standing by the lake... I knew immediately that I was in love. Sometime later, after Anankos had taken over Valla, Mikoto fled to Hoshido. She brought with her a newborn child. That child was you, Corrin. Ugh... What a disgrace. I'm nothing more than a Vallite puppet now. At least I can spend my last moments with all of you. All of my children, all grown up... I'm so glad we could meet again. * Corrin: Father... (Sumeragi begins to disintegrate) * Sumeragi: Now I can die without regrets. After all...I believe...that all of you...can win this war... * Corrin: I'll do my best... * Ryoma: No... Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script